In a traditional display panel using shift registers, the shift registers are located on both sides of the display area. With increase of resolutions and dimensions of display panels, loads of shift registers and dimensions of thin film transistors in circuits of the shift registers increase, enlarging the dimensions of the bezels of the display panels. Furthermore, in such display panels, only one shift register is typically used to drive a whole gate line. This traditional driving scheme with shift registers is not applicable to the new smart-view display.